Catching Love
by THGawsome
Summary: This is the story of a prince, Peeta, who is transformed into a hideous beast as punishment for his cruel and selfish ways, and Katniss, a beautiful young woman whom he imprisons in his castle. To become human again, he must earn her love or he will remain a beast forever. Inspired by Disney Movie.
1. Prologue

**This my new fanfiction :) For a long time now I've had this ideia to write a fan about Beauty and The Beast with The Hunger Games characters, so now I hope that you like it. I had to watch the Disney movie a lot of times to remember somethings, but it isn't going to be exactly like the movie.**

**I don't own THG nor BatB. Enjoy!**

* * *

Third Person's POV

He _hated _himself. If he hadn't acted the way he did, he wouldn't be this monster but he couldn't help it. He was a spoiled, heartless, selfish man. And there was no salvation to his despair.

Once upon a time, in a far away kingdome lived in a majestic castle a Prince. Handsome, elegant, with blonde hair almost golden and eyes bluer than the ocean. He had it all. Health, a perfect life but what he didn't know was that behind that mask he had nothing. He was unkind, cruel, spoiled and egocentric.

One night, in the middle of a storm, someone knocked on the castle door. He got up, frustated for being awaken in the middle of the night, and descended the main hall staircase. When he opened the castle door, he was faced with the vision of an old woman. He was shocked and repulsed by her clothes and appearance, old and ugly. The old woman offered a simple rose in return for a bedroom, so she could spend the night in the warm castle.

The Prince, immediatly, said he wouldn't offer a room to an ugly and poor person, but the old woman said not to be fooled by her apperance for all beauty and kindness is inside. Enraged by her words, he told her to leave and take her stupid rose and pathetic words to somewhere far away from there.

The old woman, seeing that the Prince had no love and kindness in him, transformed into a beautiful and young woman. The Prince tried to apologise, but it was to late, for the old woman had seen his true self. And for punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and cast a spell upon the castle and all the people who lived in it.

The Prince, now doomed to live his life as a monster, refuged in his castle with a magic mirror, given by the old woman, as his only window to the outside world. The simple rose that he had refused, was in fact a magic rose and it would bloom until his 21st birthday. If he could learn how to love another and receive her love in return, until the last petal fell, the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to be a beast for the rest of his life.

Years passed by and the Prince fell into despair and lost all hope in fiding the one who could love him in return, despait his appearance.

_For who could ever learn to love a beast._

**I know this chapter looks like the movie but don't stop reading it. The next three chapters are similar to the movie but I changed a few things to make it as mine own. After that, the rest of the chapters change a lot so it ould be awsome if you keep reading my fan. I appreciate a lot. :)**

**Hope you like it.**


	2. Town's Life

**Chapter One. This may look like the movie but I'm going to take a different turn. This is BATB's universe but the characters are from THG. I tried making Katniss a mix of herself and Belle but I don't know if it looks too OOC (you tell me). I wanted this chapter to be big but I couldn't make up more things and I had to follow the plot line. So I hope you like it. :)**

**I don't own The Hunger Games characters or The Beauty and The Beast story. Enjoy!**

* * *

I'm awoken by the sun light creeping through my bedroom window.

Every day is the same. Wake up, go to town and come back home. Since I live in a small town everything is the same. I wouldn't be surprised if it changed. And today is no different.

I get up and move very slowly, because my father is still sleeping, I think. He awakes almost every night, because of his ideas for new projects and he needs to write them right away. And then goes to bed by sun rise. I love my dad very much but I don't want him to be up all night because he has to work in the next day. He is the only family I have, after my mother died giving birth to me. My father says that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he was lucky to be married to her. I look just like her, gray eyes, brown hair almost black and olive skin. Very different from my dad, with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

I dress in my blue and white dress and do my hair in a braid. Putting on my sandals, I open the door and leave the house and do the everyday walk to town. I kind of live out of town, so I have to walk for a few minutes. When I enter town, there is already the usual morning movement. I enter the bakery and the bell above rings.

"Good Morning Katniss." The baker says from behind the counter.

"Good Morning Sir."

"What can I get you?" He asks.

"I would like two loafs of bread." I say.

He picks two, wrapes them in a paper bag and hands them to me.

"Thank you sir."

I leave the bakery and walk through the town's street. Everytime I pass by people, they look at me with a judging look.

People like to gossip, because living in a small town everyone knows everyone, and the gossip spreads quickly. Sometimes I'm the target of gossip. Since I'm young and I was never seen with a boy or even friends, people think I'm crazy. I don't care for those rumors, but sometimes it gets irritating because they only talk about the same thing.

When I reach the town's library, Mr. Beetee, the library owner, is sweeping the pavement.

"Good Morning Sir." I say.

"Oh, Good Morning Katniss." Mr. Beetee rests the broom agaisnt the wall.

"Do you have new books?" I smile.

"Not since yesterday." He chuckles.

"That's ok." I walk inside the library and search almost every shelf for a book. I see one that I recognise. "I'll take this one." I hand him it.

"This one?!" He adjusts his glasses. "But you have already read it."

"But it's my favourite!" I say excited.

"Well if you like it so much, you can have it." Mr. Beetee hands me it.

"I couldn't possibly have it." I decline.

"Yes you can. Take it. It's a gift." He insistes.

I grab the book. "Thank you so much." I smile.

I bid him good day and leave the library. I walk around town doing a few grocery's buying. When I'm almost leaving town, I still see people giving me dirty looks. I don't know what is their problem. I never did anything to make them hate me.

My thoughts are interrupted by a voice.

"Hello Katniss."

I sigh.

"Good Morning Gale." I turn around to face him.

Gale is the kind of guy that only cares about his good looks and every girl wants to be his girlfriend. He may be handsome but he's rude and cocky, so I wouldn't date him in a million lifetimes.

He flashes me a smile.

"You look very pretty today." He smirks.

I should feel flattered but since Gale is the one saying it, only makes it look like he's flirting with me.

"I was thinking that maybe you would like to take a walk around town with me." He moves closer to me.

"Sorry Gale." I back away. "Maybe some other time."

I turn around but he grabs my wrist and pulls me into town.

"Gale I can't." I struggle and finally he releases my wrist. "I have to go home to help my father."

Just then Thom, Gale's friend, appears.

"Sure." He laughs. "That old man really needs a lot of help." They both start laughing.

Everyone likes to make fun of my dad just because he designs inventions. Everytime they say things like this, I defend him but the joke sometimes turns to me.

I do the only thing that comes to mind. I punch Thom in the face.

"Owww!" Thom shouts and blood starts falling from his nose.

"Don't talk about my father like that." I warn. "He doesn't need any help. The only help he need is for you to leave him alone."

Suddenly there's a loud bang and smokes starts coming out of my house.


	3. Invention

**I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. I know it looks like the Disney movie and that I only replaced the characters, but in the future chapters I'm changing somethings and turning the story in a new direction. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and followers so far. I would like if you could review. Even if it's just a short sentence. I appreciate.**

**I don't own THG characters or BATB universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

I ran as fast as I can. I reach my house and open the basement doors discharging the smoke inside.

"Dad? Are you ok?" I step inside and the smoke blocks my view.

"I'm fine, Katniss."

I breath a sigh of relief. As the smoke starts to vanish, I can see my father clearly. He is lying on the ground, covered in pieces of wood.

"I'm getting tired of this machine. Stupid piece of junk." He gets up and cleans his clothes from the explosion.

"Don't worry dad."

"How can I not worry when this machine doesn't want to work properly." He huffs.

"You'll get the machine done in no time and win first prize." I comfort him.

"I doubt that."

"Just fix the machine and you'll see. You'll become an famous inventor that people will go crazy for your inventions." I smile.

He sighs.

"Ok lets do it." He convinces himself.

He slids down beneath onto the roller board and starts fixing the machine.

"How was your trip to town?"

"The usual." I sit on a stool. "It's just people always give me looks." I rest my head in my hands.

He slides down from beneath the machine and looks up at me.

"It's like them hate me or something."

Dad scratchs his temple. "Well, what about that guy?"

"Who? Gale?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. Him." He says. "He's kind of alright."

"I don't know." I sigh. "He's rude and only cares about his looks. He is not for me." I complain.

"Don't worry." He gets up. "With this invention we'll get to start a new life."

"Lets see if it works."

He starts the engine and the machine roars to life. We backed away a bit because the machine is starting to make all sourt of strange noises. When I think it's going to explode, it starts working properly. I can't help but jump a little.

"You did it!"

"I really did it!" My dad looks so excited. "Katniss, help me prepare Phillipe. I'm going to the fair to won first prize."

He turns off the machine and I go prepare Phillipe. Phillipe is our horse. I bring him near the wagon that has already the machine secured and tie Phillipe's saddle to the wagon. My dad comes out of the house carrying a small bag with a few clothes and some food. I help him get settle on Phillipe.

"Everything's set." He gives my hand a squeeze. "Take care, Katniss. I'll came back in a few days."

"Bye dad. Ride safe." I wave my arm while he disappears from my sight.

I head inside the house to go clean it. While I'm clean the dust from the cabinet I look at my father's picture. I hope he gets to the fair safely. He's my only family and I think I coulnd't bear his dead. He is the most dearest person to me. I hope my mother was alive, so I didn't feel so lonely in this house. She could explain why people look at me with such judging eyes. Maybe they also looked at her that way and how did she handle it. I don't bother with their looks but I feel like they are trying to make me feel scared.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door. I head to the front door and see through the invention that my father created that helps you see the other person on the outside without opening the door. And what I see makes me sigh in exasperation.

Gale.

When I open the door, he bargs in like he owns the place. He's dressed in ceremonial clothes.

"Hello, Katniss." He says in a sedutive voice.

"Gale. What do I own the pleasure of you coming here?" I force a smile.

"Katniss, you are such a lovely girl." He steps closer to me.

"Thanks." I back away.

"Just so you know today is a very important day in yours and my life." He steps even closer to me.

"Seriously?" I back away again.

"Of course." He raises his voice excited.

"Picture this." He sits on one of the dinner table's chair, resting his feet on the table. "The perfect house." He takes off his boots, getting the table and floor covered in mud. I had just clean it. "The dinner being my last kill, the kids playing on the living room floor with the dogs, while my wife massages my shoulders." He smirks.

"We will have 5 or 6." He pushes his face closer to mine.

"Dogs?" I back away.

"Of course not, I mean kids." He gets up from the chair. "And you know who the wife will be?" He grabs my arm.

"Let me guess-" I try to shake his hand from my arm.

"YOU."

My eyes widden.

"Say you will marry me Katniss." He pushes me against the front door and moves his face closer to mine. I search the door knob.

"I-I can't." I open the door and dodge him. He lands face foward on the street ground.

I close the door and notice that his boots are still by the table. I sigh frustated. I reopen the door and throw his boots out of the house. He's always interfering on my life. He just thinks he can appear here and do what he wants. Marry him? I've told him and other boys that are also sometimes asking me on dates that I don't date and don't need any boyfriend. I start cleaning the table and the floor. After I finished cleaning, I open the door very slowly, hoping Gale isn't near by. I don't see him in sight so I head outsite.

I take a walk around the fields near my house to clear my mind. It isn't that I don't want to date, it's just I don't trust people I don't know nothing about. I don't want to get hurt and never trust people again. I know my father loved my mother very much but sometimes when I look at him he has a far away look like he's remembering old times.

Sudendly I hear a noise. I turn in the direction of the noise and Phillipe appears but I don't see my father.

"Where is dad?" I ask worried.

**Cliffhanger. Muahahah. But you already know what happens next. So review, please :)**


	4. Meeting My Fate

**I liked doing this chapter, because I just freaking love Peeta. :3**

**His personality is a mix of his own and Beast's. Beast's personality is a calmer version of hijacked Peeta, but he'll still go berserk.**

**One of my friends said it would be weird having Peeta play Beast, because they are so different from each other. Don't worry there will be cute moments between Peeta and Katniss. :D**

**I don't own THG characters or BATB universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Phillipe is leading me through the forest which is starting to acquire dark shades in its branches, leaves, tree tops and wild herb. The sky also has a gray-ish colour making it look like it's going to start raining any minute now. In front of me, I can see a gate and when I look up, a castle emerges from behind it. It almost reaches the sky, casting a dark and haunted look at it. I climb down from Phillipe, remove the hood's cape from my head and walk to the gate.

I search for any sign that my father was here. My eyes land on a hat on the ground. Dad's hat. I open the gate and reach for the hat. If he lost it, it must mean he went inside the castle. I walk the way to the castle's door and when I knock, it's already open. I step inside and I'm hit with the luxury from this place.

The ceiling must be at least 20 foot tall and four pairs of columns adorn the beginning and end of the staircase, holding the ceiling. To my right, a hall extends and I can't see the end of it. The same happens to my left. I see some doors but I don't think my father has walk into any of those. I decide to go search upstairs.

"Dad?" I climb the staircase.

I can hear my own voice echoing through these walls. I'm getting a bit scared. I walk along the main hall not wanting to get lost in this place. When I turn right, I see a flash of light.

"Who's there?"

The light keeps moving, not stoping. I follow it and end up in a hall with no exit. I sigh. I hear a creak behind me and when I turn around I see the light coming from inside an open door.

"Wait! I just want know where my father is." I enter inside the door and stop. In front of me, a set of steps leads through a narrow hall. I climb them in absolut darkness and when I reach the end of it, I see various doors. This room is only lit by cracks from the ceiling.

"Is someone here?" I ask worried.

"Katniss?"

"Dad?"

"Katniss." I see an hand emerging behind some bars from a little window in the a door.

I grab a torch that's near by and walk to his aid.

"Dad. I'm so happy to see you." I grab his hand.

"You have to get out of here." He alerts.

"Why?"

"No time to explain." He warns. "Go. Leave."

"I'm not leaving you. I getting you out of here." I say.

"What are you doing here?" Someone shouts.

I'm startled and drop the torch in a water puddle. I see a shadow moving from side to side.

"Who's there? Who are you?" I ask scared.

"I'm the owner of this castle." The shadow says. "What are you doing here?" He growls.

"I came for my father. Can't you see that he's sick?" I beg.

"Then he shouldn't have come here!" He shouts.

"Please release him. He could died." I despair.

"I don't care. He's my prisoner!" He continues shouting.

"I'll do anything." I alert.

"There is nothing you can do." The voice sighs. "Nothing."

The shadow moves and turns to leave. He can't leave. I need to free my father.

"Wait!"

The shadow stops and look at me. I can see a glimpse of something blue.

"I'll trade with him." I say.

"You?" He growls.

"Y-yes."

"You would do that?" He asks surprised.

"Katniss, you are crazy! Please don't do this." My dad tries reasoning with me.

"If I take his place, will you let him go?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes." He whispers. "But you must promise to stay here forever."

Stay here forever? All my dreams and freedom thrown away... But my father is more important to me that those things.

"Can you step into the light?" I suggest. I want to know what I have to gain with staying here.

I semi-close my eyes to get a better look at him through the darkness. I feel him moving closer to step into the little light coming from a crack. I first see his foot. It almost looks like an animal paw. When he is all exposed by the light, my eyes widen because I'm met with the sight of a monstrous beast.

I cover my mouth to suppress the intake of breath that it's ready to escape. I have to live in this haunted castle with this beast terrorizing me. I feel like crying but I contain the tears from falling.

"I'll do it."

"Done!" He roars.

He passes me and opens my father's cell. I keep my eyes closed. I feel my father turning me to him. I open my eyes and look at him. Some tears start falling.

"Katniss listen to me. I'm old and I've lived my life –" The beast suddenly grabs him and drags him to the door that lead to the stairs.

"Wait!" I shout.

"Katniss." The door closes with a bang.

I cover my face and start sobbing. Now I've really screw it but there was no other option. It was me or my father. And I don't regret taking his place so he could return home and live the rest of his life not worring about me. Maybe this was a right way to say goodbye. I stand in the middle of the room until I hear loud footsteps approaching. When I look the beast is standing at the door looking at me. He has a guilty look on his face. He scratches his fury neck.

"I'll-I'll show you to your room." He says.

"My room?" I ask dumbfound.

"You-you want to sleep in the tower?" He motioning to one of the cells.

"No, but-"

"So follow me."

I follow him slowly through halls filled with statues of demons and monsters carved in the walls. It looks like something covered the castle in darkness. I down cast my eyes.

"I hope you like it here." The beast says. We stay in silence.

"Uh... The castle is your new house, so you can go anywhere you like except the West Wing."

"What's in the West Win - "

"It's forbidden!" He growls.

We continue walking until we stop in front of a door. He opens the door and tells me to step inside.

"This will be your new room." I walk inside and look at the objects and furniture that complete the room. "If you need anything, my servants will help you."

"Uh..." He hesitates. "You will have dinner with me. That's not a request!" He shouts and closes the door.

I look at the closed door, resting my hand on it. It feels like I've been locked and I can't get out of this room. I turn and move to the bed. I remove my cape and sit on the bed. I sigh. If I look back at early in the morning, it was just like any other day and now I'm here in this castle, kept prisoner of a beast, without escape. This must has been the longest day ever. I turn my head and look at the big window that gives me a good look at outside. The sky is gray just like the inside of this room. I'm startled when there's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Mrs. Everdeen, dear." A gentle voice answers.

I get up from the bed. When I open the door, there isn't anyone there. I must be going crazy.

"Down here, dear." I look down and see a teapot and a cup smiling at me.

My eyes widen. I back away quickly and bump into something hard.

"Careful darling!" I turn and see the wardrobe smiling at me.

I jump and climb on top of the bed. I'm still looking at the smiling objects when they start talking again.

"Don't be afraid dear." The teapot reassures.

"I-I..." I'm speechless. "I can't believe this."

"But I can." The wardrobe moves closer to me.

"Stand back." I warn. The wardrobe stops.

"Are you... some kind of magical objects?" I demand.

The wardrobe looks at me with a dumbfound expression.

"Dear." I look at the teapot. "You don't need to be scared." Those words calm me a bit but I'm still suspicious.

"Who are you?" I ask the teapot.

"I'm Mrs. Everdeen."

"I told you that she was pretty." The cup says. I smile a bit.

"I know Prim, now be careful and don't spill the tea." Mrs. Everdeen says.

Prim jumps to me and I climb off the bed and sit on the floor. I grab Prim by her handle and drink the tea.

"Thank you." I thank Mrs. Everdeen.

"You're welcome dear." I give her a sad smile.

"Cheer up child. Everything will be alright." Mrs. Everdeen comforts.

"I don't know. I lost everything and now I'm here locked up." I sigh.

"But the way you acted was very brave of you."

"I also think so." The wardrobe says. "I'm Effie by the way." She smiles.

"Well I shouldn't be talking. I have a dinner to prepare." She turns around. "Prim lets go."

"Bye." Prim shouts happily. With that they leave, closing the door.

"Lets see what we have here for you to wear at the dinner." Effie opens her doors and removes a pink strapless dress. "Pretty. You will look fantastic in it."

"That's very kind of you but I'm not going to dinner." I get up from the floor.

"But you must!" She says outraged.

Suddenly the door opens and a clock appears.

"Why hello sweetheart." The clock smirks. "I'm Haymitch."

"Pleasure." I say.

"Effie." He narrows his eyes at her.

"Haymitch don't give me that look." Effie scolds him.

"Whatever." He looks at me. "I'm here to tell you that dinner is ready."

"I'm not going." I say.

"Look sweetheart, I'm just going to tell you this. You do not want to see Master mad, so I would appreciate if you would follow me." He warns.

"I don't care. I'm not going."

"Ok. You choice." Haymitch sighs and leaves.

"Darling, I didn't want to agree with Haymitch. Master doesn't like when people don't do what he wants." She advices.

"Well he can just sit and wait because I'm not going to dinner with him." I say.

A big knock on the door startles me.

"I told you to come down to dinner!" The beast shouts.

I hope he doesn't break the door.

"I'm not hungry!" I shout.

"You will come down or... or I'll break the door!"

"Go ahead." I suggest.

Effie has a scared look on her face.

"Will you come down to dinner?" He requests gently.

This is his way to allure me but I'm not going to fall for that.

"No!" I snap.

"It would be a pleasure if you would join me to dinner?" He continues in a sweet voice. "Please?"

"No thank you." I say

"Well fine." He growls. "You can just stay here and _died_ with hunger!" Then he's gone.

"I told you he wouldn't like you not obeing his order." Effie says.

"I don't care. He can say all he wants, I'm not going to take requests from him." I walk to the bed and sit.

"Darling, you must understand that the Master hasn't talked to people in many years so he's a little bit rusty." Huh? Rusty? " You should give him a chance. Get to know him better."

"But I don't want to know him. I don't anything to do with him." I almost shout.

"Alright." Effie whispers.

She returns to her spot and closes her eyes. I take off my sandals, lay down on the bed and close my eyes too.


	5. A New Turn of Events

**Ok this chapter took me too long to make because I erase it and started making a new one. From this chapter to the end of this fanfiction, I'm going to change things and also take a new turn. Hope you like that change in the story. And here I introduce a dear character to us all. :D**

**As always tell me what you think, bad or good. :)**

**I don't own THG characters or BatB universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

I wake up and realise that the bed beneath me is very soft, something that mine isn't. Then I remember that I'm in "my" room in the castle.

The events from before flood my mind making me shiver with fear. Seeing my father locked up in that cell, made my heart shatter. It was like watching a small child trapped in a tree. And the beast... I need to find a way to get out of this haunted castle without anyone knowing, but first I need to see this place and find a door to the outside.

I leave my room and walk down the hall very carefully, even though my steps are silent. I wander through a set of halls that are extensive and full of statues and furniture that may have at least one hundred years old. As I'm walking down a hall, I hear voices approaching me. I need to turn around but it's too late for that, so I hide behind one of the statues that is bigger enough to cover my body. I may be small and thin, but I can't be seen.

I peek from behind the statue and see the teapot and clock from before, Mrs. Everdeen and Haymitch. I should still be in shock, because there are objects moving and talking like humans, but just seeing the beast put that thought in some corner of my mind. They are whispering, but this hall is so wide that their voices echo just a bit for me to hear them.

"Master shouldn't have said those things to the poor girl." Mrs. Everdeen says.

"Well she deserved it. When I told her that she would have dinner with Master, it looked like she wanted to rip someone's head." Haymitch laughs.

I'm trying to contain myself from answering back, but I would be discovered if I did it. It would be great if they walked quicker so I could finish my watch and return to my room to make a plan.

"Haymitch! This is not funny. Things like this are a bad sign."Mrs. Everdeen warns him.

Bad sign? I shake my head. I don't have time to figure this out. I need to get out of here as soon as possible. I wait for Mrs. Everdeen and Haymitch to be out of sight and get out from my hiding spot. I return to my room after I found a door. Now I just need to make a plan for my escape.

So after everyone is asleep, I'll exit my room very quietly, go through the set of halls and head to the door. Once outside I'll pick up Phillipe and ride him to the village. Simple as that.

I wait a few hours for Effie to fall asleep and exit my room. I put on my jacket and once I'm in the hall, I'm faced with a candlestick looking up at me. There goes my perfect plan.

"Where do you think you are going, cherrie?" the candlestick smiles.

I think of a quick answer. "Nowhere."

"Care to enlight me where "nowhere" is?" the candlestick asks.

I should propably just run now and don't dare look back. He is small so he couldn't go very far. But I don't want to sound suspicious and have the beast to run after me instead.

"Well I was just thinking on taking a walk around the castle. Since this place is going to be my new house, I guess I could get to know it a little bit better." I hope he believes this because my face must show different.

"Oh! Why didn't you tell me that? I could be your tour guy." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"That would be great." I force a smile.

He leads me through the same set of halls from a few hours ago, talking about the historical moment of some of the furniture or statues. During our walk I ask his name, which is Finnick. I'm really not paying any attention to him. I just want to him to go so I can escape any minute now.

"Over there is the ballroom and that staircase leads to the West Wing." He flashes me a smile but soon turns into a shock expression. I don't get why he's shocked. He just told me where the ballroom and the West Wi- Oh... So there is where the beast hides. I want to leave this castle, but I'm starting to get curious over the West Wing.

"Let's keep moving." Finnick smiles nervously.

We start walking but at the middle of the hall I turn around and run to the staircase, leaving Finnick by himself. When I reach the West Wing floor, I see a door at the end of the hall. I shouldn't be doing this. I'm risking to much. My plan no longer exists and now I have to follow my instinct. And this is a big turn on my path to freedom but I don't care. Sooner or later, I had to face the beast again.

I open the door, entering a room. This room looks like a bunch of animals or a storm just burts into it and destroyed everything not leaving any corner stable. The room is dark, not having any light source near to guide me through it. As I'm moving very slowly, I look at the destruction. The walls have holes in them and the paint is fading. There is broken furniture like chairs, a table and a bed and I see some spiders' web.

At the end of the room, I can see a faint glow. As I near it, the glow emerges from a rose covered by a glass dome. Once I'm standing in front of it, I can see the rose floating and when I uncover it, I'm hit with a scent so strong it's sickening that I let the glass dome fall on the floor, shattering into a million pieces. I stare at the shattered glass dome with wide eyes. I knew this was a big risk. I should have left this castle in the first place.

"What did you do?" I look up and see the beast looking at me with rage.

I realise now that I'm not strong enough to fight him and I should just back away and leave. I take a few steps back but he follows me and I can feel his body heat. He looks like he's ready to kill me.

"I-I'm sorry." I continue to back away.

"Do you realise what you just did?" he shouts.

"I said I'm sorry." I say more firmly.

His eyes widen and all of the sudden he grabs a chair and throws it across the room until it hits the wall. The sound that makes startles me and I look at him shocked. He is too close to me and he's 7 inches bigger than me.

"Get out! NOW!" He growls.

I run as fast as I can. From behind me I can hear him breaking more things and I think he threw something in my direction. I leave the castle and ride Phillipe through the forest. The wind has pick up and a snow storm is approaching.

Suddenly Phillipe comes to a stop that throws me to the snowy ground. Since I'm wearing sandals and a dress, my feet and ankles are getting frozen from the contact with the snow and when I stand up I'm faced with a gigantic bear. If I had a bow and some arrows I could take him down, so I search for something that I can use against him. The bear lunges forward just in time for me to grab a branch and hit him in the face. I stare shocked at what I just did now. I may like books but I'm a tough girl. The bear growls and with his paw grabs my branch, snapping it, leaving me defendless. The bear charges against me almost knocking me to the ground but I dodge him and run away from him. I hear the bear running after me but I don't see the lump that's in front of me, so I trip and fall face off into the snow.

Now I can't really escape so I prepare for the blow, but instead I hear something collide. When I look up, the beast is there pushing the bear away from me. The bear removes his arm from the beast's grasp and sends his paw against the beast's face leaving a big wound under his eye. The beast lunges forward, colliding the bear against a tree, and starts "punching" him. The bear fights back and sends the beast to the snowy ground, making another wound in the beast's arm, which makes him scream in pain.

I try to get up so I can get away from this scene, but my ankle still hurts so I kind of crawl through the snow, reaching the nearest tree for support to rise from the ground. Once I'm up and holding the tree, I look at the beast and the bear's fight. The beast looks like he's going to faint any time soon and the bear also has some wounds on his body. The beast throws one last blow and the bear falls on the ground, lifeless. I'm staring at the beast with wide eyes. He just saved my life. He turns around to look at me with eyes that are blue. A blue almost transparent it looks white. He tries to walk in my direction but fails and ends up falling on the ground dyeing the snow with red, red from his wounds.

I don't know what to do now. It's like I'm glowed to this spot not being able to move a single muscle. He just saved my life. I keep repeting this in my mind like a mantra. I need to help him. I can't just leave him here in the middle of the forest, but that would mean I had to come back to the castle. Now is not the time to worry about my needs. I must take him back to the castle, to clean his wounds.

I look for Phillipe, that had run away and put the beast on top of him, with difficulty, to help me carry him to the castle. When I reach it, I guide the beast to the living room where I sit him on the armchair by the fireplace.

I need to go look in the kitchen for a basin to fill with water and a cloth to clean his wounds. Once I find it and after a few questions from Mrs. Everdeen about what happened, I head back to the living room. I place the basin on the floor and kneel so I can soak the cloth in water and clean the beast's arm and cheek wound.

I dip the cloth in the water and when I bring it close to his arm, he withdraws it.

"I need to look at your wound to see the damage and to clean it so I can bandage it." I tell him.

He just growls.

"Can you shut up?" I snap.

He sends a menacing look my way, which I meet with my own scowl. He sighs and rests his arm on the armrest. When I look at it, I almost run away. I hate wounds and this is the worst. I can see the torn flesh covered with dry blood and pus. I try to calm myself down.

"I don't really like wounds." I say.

"So why did you told me to shut up?" he snaps.

"'Cause I can't focus on this if you keep acting like a baby."

"Ok... now this may hurt just a little." I press the cloth to the wound and he screams in agony.

"THAT HURTS!" he shouts.

"It wouldn't hurt if you just stay still." I shout.

"If you hadn't get yourself in trouble, I would be ok." He interjects.

"I wouldn't be in trouble if you hadn't lock me up." I snap.

He opens his mouth to respond back but closes it sighing.

"Now stay still." I say.

I continue cleaning his arm wound. He still growls a bit but soon stops and just clenchs his teeth. The water is turning a light red do to the dry blood from his wound. I start cleaning his cheek wound, but I have to keep my eyes on his cheek instead of his eyes. When I get a glimpse of his blue eyes, he's looking at me and I feel a tiny spark in my heart. I don't know what this spark means, but I shouldn't be feeling this. This kind of feeling always leads to something more and my heart can't handle this right now. I have to stay in my corner and not let anyone get near me.


	6. Truth Be Told

**This is kind of short, but it's a treat for you because I'm that generous :)**

I'm walking around the gardens while the sun is shinning bright even thought it's early morning and the ground is covered with snow.

After the yesterday events, I really need quiet and peace. I still can't believe he saved me. First he shouts at me and then he's saving me from a bear. He is so confusing.

From above me I can hear people talking. I look up and see Peeta with Haymitch and Finnick in the balcony. I think they are talking about me. Peeta is the one with a intense stare. I turn my head and continue my walk.

He has a look of change written all over him. Yesterday while I was cleaning his wound he was lost in thought and when he looked at me, he became a new person. He looked kind, even though his eyes told me differently. All this years spend in loneliness makes a person forget their trueselves, but the look on his eyes told me he was trying to search for that person. All the dark vanished and it was replaced by a new emotion.

Maybe I could try to get to know him, but I don't know. His physical appearance still scares me a bit and his actions towards me are suspicious. It's like he wants something that I can't give him.

I return to the castle and when I enter it, Peeta is standing by the staircase.

"Good morning." I say.

"Morning." He replies with a smile.

I climb the staircase and when I'm almost at the end, his voices stops me.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks nervously.

I turn around to look down at him. "Uh... sure." I say hesitantly.

"Will you come with me, so I can show you... something?" he asks.

He's looking at me expecting my rejection to his request. I still don't quite trust him that much, even if he saved me and I really don't like surprises.

"I don't know." I answer doubtfully.

"Why?" he asks surprised.

"I don't like surprises." I lie but is also true.

He starts to climb the staircase, stopping just a few steps below mine. I climb another step just to keep a safe distance. I'm not a coward but he's too close to me.

He raises an eyebrow. "Why are you running away from me?"

"I'm not running." I say annoyed.

"From what you did, it seems as if you are afraid of me." He says. "I'm only asking you a question. I'm not going to hurt you." He reassures.

There's something in his words that makes me trust him a little bit, but I'm not sure about that. When I trust people they always tend to hurt me.

"I just want to show you something, that's it." He says.

"Maybe I don't want to." I say frustated. I'm don't want to talk to him so I just turn around and climb the remaining steps.

"I just want to get to know you." He tells.

I stop in my tracks. Why doesn't he want to know me? I'm nothing special. Everybody thinks I'm weird so there isn't very much to know about me. A motherless girl that spends her time reading books and her father that everyone thinks is crazy. That is something special.

"You really don't want to get to know me." I warn.

"Maybe I want." He replies with a smile. "There is something in you that pulls me in."

"Stop, just stop!" I shout. " You don't know me and never will. Just because you saved me it doesn't mean that I'll be your friend. So don't talk to me ever again!"

I walk fast to my room leaving him standing in the middle of the staircase with a mix of sadness and fury written on his face.

I could care less what he's feeling. He's the one keeping me prisoner here. I don't need more friends to make me happy. I don't want him to know me and then hurt me deeply, right to the core. The only people I need in my life is my dad. I trust him with all my heart and he'll never hurt me.

I enter my room and close the door with a bang. I just feel like screaming till my voice disappears and breaking things. I grab a jar and throw it against the wall surprising Effie.

"What are you doing?!" she asks outraged.

I'm not in the mood for questions and I'm fumming inside. Who does he think he is? Just because I'm is prisoner, it doesn't mean I have to do everything he tells me. I'm not his charity case.

Suddenly there's a big pound on my door.

"Come out now!" Peeta shouts.

He doesn't give up, does he?

"I'll break the door if you don't." He warns.

"Leave me alone." I shout.

"No." He says.

"Yes." I say.

"Why won't you talk to me? Is it because of my appearance?" he asks frustated.

I really don't want to have this conversation right now. It's too early to talk about something as appearances and when I look at him, he stills scares me. He looks like he is capable of hurting me physically if I tell him the truth. I'm brave enough to argue with people, but he has some kind of power that makes me fear him.

I sigh and open the door. He is standing there with the same expresssion from before.

"What do you want?" I ask carefully.

"Can we talk?" he asks angry.

"I-I... " I sigh in defeat. "Fine."

"Can you please tell me what is wrong with you? Yesterday you treated me with all the kindness in the world and now you're all... defensive?" he raises his eyebrows.

I don't know how to answer that question. If I tell him the truth, he'll explode with rage and if I lie, well that doesn't sound very genuine. I think about an answer that won't give away to much of my thoughts on him.

"Well... I'm just having a bad day." I say.

He stares at me and then starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I snap.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" he asks.

"It's true. I've been here on this castle for two days and you expect me to act like nothing changed in my life. Well for your information, it may have change but not for the best." I realise what just left my mouth.

He stares at me with rage boiling in his eyes. "Is that how you feel?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mea-"

"No it's ok. At least the truth is out." His eyes flicker with sadness and frustation. He turns around and starts walking away.

I really shouldn't have told him that. I don't think about words when people provoke me and I just felt like saying every little bad thing to him.

"Wait!" I shout.

He stops and turns in my direction. I walk and stop a few feet away from him.

"It's just that..." I sigh. "I never really had a friend and after taking my father's place I realise that I'm never going to get that and to live my life freely." I look at him. "And you kind of scare me and I don't know how to talk to you." I confess.

I see his hands fisting and his face taking a controled demeanor. After a few minutes he relaxes and takes a deep breath.

"People are always afraid of me. They just run away when they see me, but you... you didn't run away and told me the truth." He sighs. "I always thought you would run away, but even ignoring me, you looked my way, despite my outside appearance."

He moves and stops in front of me, leaving 2 inches between us. He raises his hand, but hesitates at first scared of my reaction, but moves foward and touches my braid very lightly. I hold my breath because this gesture seems very personal. Sensing my discomfort, he lets go and looks at me.

"I really would like to be your friend." He says. "Just get to know each other, nothing big." He reassures me.

Now I can't lie to him. I just confessed my worries and seeing that _maybe_ I'm going to spend my life in this castle, at least I've made a friend.

"Ok." I answer.

"Really?" His eyes widen with surprise.

"Yes." I can't contain the smile. He looks happy to know this.

**You can see this chapter is taking a different turn from the story.**

**R****eview, pretty please :)**


	7. Resolving Unspoken Matters

**I'm sooo sorry for taking a lot of time to update. It's just that I had a writer's block, like super massive and I couldn't continue this chapter. And also my high school finished and I had exams. I tried to make it longer but I couldn't :( I'm going to start writing the next chapters but I can't promise if I can update soon.**

**I don't own HG characters nor any BATB mention.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So what do you like to do on your free time?" Peeta asks.

We've been seated all morning in the garden's bench talking. I was never good at making friends, so I would sit in the corner and do my own thing. That's why people look at me like I have two heads instead of one, but talking about little things ins't too hard.

"I like to read." I say.

"I thought so." He tells.

"Why do you think that?" I ask curious.

"Well you seem very quiet and contained, so I assumed you were one of those persons that read books all the time." He smiles. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be reading books."

I blush. His comments are completly random. Nobody has ever complemented me, so it's foreign listening to him. I'm still trying to get to know him, but he's not making the job easy.

"What's wrong with reading books?" I ask.

"Well none but..." He hesitates.

"But?"

"Nothing." He says annoyed.

"Tell me." I plead.

"I sais Nothing!" He shouts.

I look at him startled. I just sked him a question, nothing personal. Why does he have to act like that? I get up and look at him.

"Well sorry for asking. It seems as I can't ask you questions but I have to answer yours!" I snap.

I turn around and start walking to the castle. I hear a sound behind me, thinking that Peeta is following me, but when I look he's still seated with his head down. I stop and stare. He looks really down like he didn't reach his goal. Something about this image stears inside of me, because of the vulnerability he's in.

I sigh and walk to him. When I reach him, I stop and stand there, not knowing what to say. He raises his head and looks at me with those blue eyes of him. They are shinning like stars. Is he crying?

I take a deep breath.

"Ok... I'm sorry for what I said." I give him a stern look. "But you need to control your temper too."

He raises an eyebrow.

"So?" I ask angry.

He gets up and looks down at me. He sighs.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you." He apologises.

"You should be." I scold him.

He rolls his eyes.

"But what do you want me to do? This is who I am. I can´t change that." He says.

"Yes you can. Everyone can change who they are, inside and outside." I say.

"Yeah. Says the girl who can't make friends." He defends.

Ouch. That kind of hurted. I know I don't have any friends but he doesn't need to throw it at my face.

I sigh irritated. "Ok I'm done. If you didn't want to hear what I had to say then you should have been quiet."

I start to leave but he grabs my arm. I look at it surprised. It's a abnormal sensation. His big, and I mean really big, hand in contrast with my thin arm. I look up at his eyes and they hold a hard look.

"You're not leaving again." He warns.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because your my prisoner and you do as I say." He tells me.

"If I'm your prisoner then maybe you should lock me up in the tower and treat me like a lunatic." I suggest.

He sighs, frustated and lets go of my arm. I shouldn't be thinking like this but I miss his warm hand.

"Why do you have to make everything so confusing!?" He snaps. "I'm trying to give you answers but you only look at the wrong side of them."

"Me? Confusing?" I ask surprised.

"Yes." He does an exasperated gesture. "You are so confusing. I'm trying to crack your shell to get to know you but when I'm almost there, you rebuild it and I'm left standing with nothing but confusion in my mind."

I look at him dumbfound. I can't help but give a little chuckle.

"Nice metaphor." I say.

"It's not a metaphor. It's the truth." He says frustated.

"Well it's a nice truth." I smile.

"Don't make fun of me." He gives me a stern look but ends up smiling.

We start to laugh and when we stop, he looks at me with a sweet smile.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you. I just never had someone ask me everything at once and you kept pushing me, demanding something that I just snaped." He admits.

He does something really unexpected. He grabs my hand very gently and looks in my eyes. Grey with Blue.

"Even after all this, can we continue being friends?" He asks.

His eyes hold hope and I can't say no to them.

"Yes, but you have to control your temper." I say.

He smiles and gives my hand a squeeze.

**That was cute. :D**

**Did you like it? I hope so. Please review even just to say that you liked it or not :)**


	8. Invitation

**I'm sorry if you had to wait a lot of days to read this chapter. I'm trying to make long chapters but I don't know what's wrong. I think this story will have two or three more chapters (that I hope will be a little bit longer) and then it's done. I already have an ideia in mind. Ok I think this is like one of those fill out chapters where nothing exciting happens but this one has an important question.**

**I also wanna thank all the people that reviewed this story so far. Thanks :)**

**I don't own THG or BATB universe. Enjoy!**

It's been two months since I live in this castle.

It has become my new home even though I miss my old one a lot. I haven't seen my father in a long time and I miss him, but those feelings aren't that strong now. Maybe I'm getting too used to this life.

Living in a castle has its ups and downs. I was used to only eating a meal per day or even less, but now I have all the food that I desire at my service. I no longer look too skinny and my clothes fit me better. In terms of clothing, I was never one to get excited about clothes and I still don't but all the dresses that I have in my closet are the most beautiful dresses I've ever seen. The type of fabric is soft and flowing but I prefer to wear plain dresses. They remind me of who I really am.

I still feel bad because of all this things. It's like I'm only thinking about myself. I always cared for other people, putting them first, so doing something for me is kind of strange but I'm trying to get used to it.

As for my relationship with Peeta, we are closer now. He's more caring, nice and has controled his temper. I would even consider him my best friend but I think that label won't last too long. In the last few days, he has been giving me these strange looks that make my heart rate rise. I don't know what to do but I know for sure that it's going to change a lot of things in our relationship and, most importantly, this moment, right now.

* * *

Today is another snowy day.

I'm in the library, reading a book. I never could have imagined that Peeta had a library with so many books. They even reach the ceiling. I was even more surprised when he told me I could use it anytime like the library was only mine. No one has ever offer me something, so at first I was a little apprehensive and declined but he kept insisting that I should just take it and so I did. He has the most dazzling smile that day.

I shouldn't be thinking like this. We are just friends.

I hear a sound behind me and when I look, Peeta is just closing the door. He thought he could be silent. Not with those loud footsteps.

"You thought you could scare me?" I smile.

"Maybe." He says.

I resume my reading.

"I thought I could find you here." He sits beside me, almost touching my arm. "Since you weren't in your room like always."

"I just felt like a new change of scenario and a book was the right one." I admit.

We stay quite for a few minutes until he decides to speak first.

"Can I ask you something?" He says.

I advert my eyes from the book and look at him with a sense of déjà vu.

"I've heard that before."

"Don't worry. It's nothing bad or unexpected." He assures.

"Go ahead."

"I was thinking if you would like to have dinner with me." He proposes avoiding my eyes.

"But I dinner with you every night." I ask suspicious.

"Well..." He hesitates. "Consider it as something more special than just a simple dinner."

I'm still not getting it. I dinner with him every night but from the way he said those words this isn't like the other dinners. It's making me suspicious that maybe this dinner has another meaning. Not a friendly dinner.

I look at him. He's getting a disappointed look on his eyes. I don't like seeing him sad. It stirs something inside of me like I need to protect and comfort him.

"Do I have to wear something sparkly?" I ask worried.

He laughs.

"Of course not." He smiles. "Even if you just wear a everyday dress, I'll still think you look beautiful."

I blush.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" He looks at me dumbfound.

"I'll have dinner with you wearing a sparkly dress." I smile.

**Review please :3**


	9. Beauty

**New chapter :) This is Katniss's preparation for the special dinner. It may seem like a filler in the story but it has some good moments. The next chapter is the dinner and then I'm thinking of doing a Peeta's POV chapter but we'll see. Also if you would like to see my inspiration for her dress, go to my profile. The links to the dresses are there :)**

**Now I don't own anything. THG or BatB. Enjoy!**

Tonight is the dinner and I'm already nervous.

It's just a simple dinner, nothing over the top but I can't help over-think it. I still have my doubts on what Peeta is trying to acomplish with this but I trust him and I know that he wouldn't do something to hurt me.

I also have been thinking on asking him something for a while and now seems like the perfect time. I haven't seen my father in a long time and I just wanted an opportunity to go see him but I keep imagining Peeta's reaction. He'll probably react badly and that is the end of our friendship. I can't lose his friendship. If so, I'll just be another object that walks through the halls, lost and without a purpose. I can negociate and ask him if I can spend just a day with my father. I'll come back shortly after. I just really hope he understands what this would mean to me.

* * *

"We need to beautify you for dinner with Master." Effie exclaims.

For the past few hours, she and Mrs. Everdeen have been helping me prepare for tonight. When they heard I was having a "special" dinner with Peeta, they immediately told me they were going to help me dress. They started talking about the dress and make-up and what they were going to do with my hair but I shut them out, because I'm not one to talk about girly things, and thought about more important things.

I'm more nervous for the actual dinner than to wear a dress. I just can't help but to think of what it's going to happen and what Peeta has plan. We are just friends, as I keep reminding myself, but everytime we are together I can't help but look him and start noticing all the little things that make him. His blue eyes, almost transparent, shine when he talks about happy memories or when he smiles. He has been smiling more often and he changed a lot from the person that I met for the first time.

He was a monster. He didn't have any human feelings and he acted like an animal. And now, when I look back, all that vanishes and in its place there's an image of a handsome man that is caring and honorable.

"Dear?"

"What?" I look at Mrs Everdeen.

"Are you ok?" She asks concerned. "You seemed distant."

"Oh... it-it was nothing." I feel myslef blush because I've been caught daydreaming about Peeta.

"Don't worry Camille. She's just thinking of Master." Effie gives me a knowing look.

I blush even more.

"Effie. Don't embarass the poor girl." She looks up at me. "Now dear, go sit on the dressing table's stool so we can start with your hair and make-up."

I do as I'm told and stay still as they do my hair in a simple hairdo, with a few locks of hair tied in the back of my head and the rest of the hair loose, cascading down my back in waves. My make-up is very subtle, with only my lips a more stand-out colour.

"You are going to look so pretty." Mrs. Everdeen smiles.

"I can't wait to see Master's face." Effie admits.

"He'll look at me as the same way as usual." I say.

"Of course darling, but he'll be different." I raise an eyebrow. "You'll see it."

They finish my hair and make-up and start choosing a dress. I look at the mirror in front of me. I'm looking at a different woman. This isn't me. Her skin glows and it holds a healthy colour. The eyes are brighter and no longer look vulgar. They almost look feline eyes and her lips, painted with a soft red, look full and desirable. I didn't know I could look like this.

"Do you like what you see?"

I break eye contact with my reflection and look down at Mrs. Everdeen.

"This isn't me." I confess.

"Of course it is." She smiles. "You are that beautiful creature in the mirror."

"Enough with the chit-chat." Effie orders. "Lets get you in your dress."

* * *

Now I can fully appreciate how I look.

The make-up only accentuates my face but the dress complets it. The dress is simple but elegant at the same time and the skirt, that goes from my waist and almost reaches the floor, flows smoothly everytime I twirl. The corsage, also made of silk, hugs my curves and the neckline, in a v shape, doesn't show to much of it. But what stands out more is the colour. A soft yellow complements my olive skin and adds a light to my eyes.

"You look so beautiful." Effie woos.

I chuckle. Only Effie to over react about something simple.

"Thank you for helping me." I thank.

I really appreciate all the help they gave me. Now I just have to wait for Haymitch to escort me. I sit again in the stool and I can't help feeling nervous. My palms are sweating and I have this unsettling feel in my stomach. I sigh.

"Are you feeling alright, dear?" Mrs. Everdeen asks.

I nod. Suddenly there's a knock on the door. I feel my heart racing. I stand up and move to open the door.

"Pleasure seeing you again sweetheart." Haymitch greets when I open the door.

I can't stand that name he uses on me. I scowl.

"Well look at yourself." He says. "You look like a normal girl now."

Even though he acts this way, Haymitch is one of the people that helped me fit in here through these last few months.

"Well we better be on our way. Don't want Master to wait any longer." He jokes.

I say goodbye to Effie and Mrs. Everdeen. They wish me a pleasant dinner and I follow Haymitch.

"Well sweetheart " Haymitch starts. "I got to say that I've never seen Master look so happy."

I look at him surprised.

"You really are a piece of joy in his life." He admits.

I knew Peeta looked different. More happy with each passing day but I never thought I was the source. I guess having a friend can change you.

"But I'll tell you something." He stops and stares up at me. "Don't do anything that will hurt him."

I nod.

"I mean it. He may look mean and scary on the outside but inside, he has a soft heart."

We resume our walk and when we reach the staircase, my breath catches in my throat.

**Be kind and review :)**


	10. and The Beast

**So I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Now this chapter is the dinner. I really love this part because they can be cute together. Also I'm not very good at describing things so if they seem rushed or meaningless please understand. Specially describing Peeta's clothes and the food.**

**And I have decided to write the next chapter in Peeta's POV. Great :) That is going to maybe take a lot of time to write because I never wrote in a guy's pov and he may have change but he is going to get a bit crazy. Ok on with the chapter.**

**I don't own anything. THG or BatB. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sight in front of me can't be real. And now my nerves are at their highest peak.

The staircase is covered with a long carpet that reaches the end of the stairs and continues through the hall, ending by a door. There are candles lining the handrail even though there's enough light coming from the chandelier in the ceiling.

"Well sweetheart." Haymitch turns to me. "My work here is done. Go ahead and have fun."

I compose myself and thank him.

"But don't have to much fun." He smirks.

I scowl. He continues laughing until he's out of sight. I look at the staircase and take a long deep breath. This is nothing. Just a dinner.

I move my feet and start climbing down the staircase. When I reach the last step, I hope to see Peeta coming but no one appears. I wait a few minutes, looking around the wide hall and when my eyes land on the door where the carpet ends, I walk to it. I open the door and peak inside. A wide and long room comes into view. Someone coughs. I'm startled and close the door immeadiately. When I turn around, Peeta is standing in front of me.

"Don't be scared." He smiles.

I'm still looking - more like gazing fixedly - at him. He looks really handsome dressed in a white shirt covered by a light gray waistcoat and a dark blue with some gold trimmed jacket that complements the dark gray trousers. He isn't wearing boots. Well... maybe there aren't boots for his feet. I smile sadly.

"What are you looking at?" He smirks.

"Uh... Nothing." I blush.

"Alright." He moves closer and holds his arm out for me to take. "Shall we?"

I nod. I circle my arm around his and rest my hand on his bicep. I smile at him and he leads us to the wide room. I see a table covered with various types of food. A center piece made of flowers like tulips, daisies, camellias and magnolias is surrounded by bowls of fruits and dishes of different hors d'oeuvres. Some are covered to be kept warm and by mine and Peeta's seat there are already two of those.

Peeta leads me to my seat and lets go of my arm so he can pull the chair.

"My lady." He smiles playfully.

I down cast my face and hide the blush. I hold my dress and sit comfortably on the chair. Peeta moves from behind me and walks to his seat. When he sits, the servants - two coat hangers - remove the lid revealing a soup which smells heavenly. I feel myself drooling.

"You have a little..." Peeta points to the corner of his mouth.

I touch my mouth and find it dry. He starts laughing.

"Very funny." I say sarcastically.

"Go ahead and taste it." He encourages.

I grab a spoon and dip it in the soup. I taste it and it tastes better than it smells. I sigh happilly.

"This is good." I say.

He smiles. I love his smile. It's a real smile not fake. Why am I thinking of his smile? I shake my head. It's just a friendly smile.

We continue eating and making small talk. When we're almost finished, I start earing a sound coming closer and when I look at him, he looks scared. One of the servants appears playing violin. I smile.

Good memories invade my mind from when I was young and my father would take me to town so we could watch the town's band playing tradicional songs with a violin and flute. I get up and walk to Peeta. His eyebrows are raised when I grab his hands. I pull him up and lead him to where the sound is coming.

"Where are you taking me?" Peeta asks scared.

"You'll see." I smirk.

I gasp when we enter a ballroom. There's a big chandelier hagging from the ceiling, iluminating the whole room and there are windows, long and made of glass, giving a look at outside where I can see a balcony. We walk to the centre of the ballroom and we stand facing each other.

I grab his right hand and place it on my low back. He looks a bit apprehensive but I reassure him with a smile. I move closer to him and rest my left hand on his shoulder. He's taller than me so I'm almost on my tiptoes. I then hold his left hand with my right and start swaying us through the room. As we sway, Peeta still looks scared. He is afraid to step on me or maybe grab my waist with too much force. I chuckle and Peeta looks at me.

We dance around the room. He's grinning the entire time but his blue eyes look different. Maybe he's just happy that we're dancing. He hasn't done something like this in a long time.

"Are you enjoying everything so far?" Peeta asks as we dance.

I look at him and think of a good answer. So long I have loved this, because I have never done something like this. I normally don't get asked on dates. When I was maybe 17, there used to be this dance in town and I always stayed at home reading a book but one year, when my father wasn't home because he went to a invention fair, I attended the dance alone and spent the whole evening seated in a bench watching other people dance. By that time, the whole town had started to gossip about how weird I was and give me judgmental looks.

"Yes." I smile truthfully.

I feel him pull me closer to him. My heart is racing because I'm almost squished against him but I feel safe and warm in his embrace. We continue dancing for a while until Peeta stops swaying and leads us through the door to the balcony.

The night sky is so clear, you can see the smallest stars and the moon casts a natural light over the balcony and the garden below. We sit on the balcony railing, which is large enough for us to sit without falling. Peeta lets go of my hands and we sit in silence except for the nature sounds. I look at the him, hoping he'll start speaking but he's fiddeling with his hands. He looks nervous. I look up at the sky. I need to ask him about visiting my father. I hope he won't stay mad at me.

"Katniss." I advert my eyes from the night sky and look at his eyes. Daylight. They are shining so brightly.

"Hmm?"

He takes my hands in his and stares at my eyes.

"These past few months have been the most amazing months I've ever experienced." He confesses.

"With you." I feel my breath catching in my throat.

"I don't know how to describe how I feel and felt when I'm with you. I feel happy and free. You bring out the best of me." I smile sadly.

"What's wrong?" He asks concerned. His eyes no longer glow like before.

"It's just..." I sigh. " These months also have been remarkable for me but I would like to see my father."

I drop his gaze and look at the balcony floor. I don't want to see the hurt and anger written on his beautiful eyes. He drops my hands and turns away from me. I knew it. Now I really messed up our friendship and he won't ever speak to me again. Suddenly I feel his hand lifting my chin so I can look at him. His eyes don't look hurt or angry but they do look vacant. Lifeless, which is even worst.

"I know a way you can see your father."

**Now be kind and leave a little review :)**


	11. Letting Her Go

**That was quick. I loved writing this chapter. I was feeling inspired so after I posted the previous chapter I started writing this one. This one is in Peeta's POV :) I hope you like it. I would appreciate if you could review this one because I want to hear if it's good or not. It's important because it is my first time doing a guy's pov.**

**The next one will be the last. :( But I have an ideia in my mind and I think you will like it.**

**I don't own THG or BatB. Enjoy!**

* * *

Broken.

That's how I feel right now. I am nothing but flesh and bone. I'm numb. I want this to be over because this isn't a dream. It's worse.

I should have seen this coming but I couldn't. I was too focus on the now and everything past that was unreal. I was going to tell her how I felt and then everything came crumbling down. I always had a little voice in my head saying this would eventually happen but I didn't want to believe it. Spending time with me was a way of her forgetting her father, all her worries but it wasn't enough. I could see in her eyes that she felt something for me. The way she looked at me. Her kindness, everything she did was a gift bringing me closer to her. It was all a lie.

I love her too much. This can't go on. I need to let her go. It's the best for us.

Her beautiful smile, her eyes, her lips... The ones I'm never going to kiss. To taste.

I take her hand and we walk in silence through the halls. Empty halls filled with nothing but silence and dark. We walk inside my room and when we reach the rose, I let go of her hand. I look at the mirror beside the rose. I take a deep breath.

"This will tell you anything you want to know." I grab the mirror and hand it to her.

She looks at it perplexed. She loos up at me and I nod reassuring her it's safe.

"Can you show me my father?" The faint green light appears and I see her gasp. "Dad..."

The light disappears and she continues staring at the mirror. I move a bit closer and take her other hand in mine.

"What did you see?" I ask concerned.

She looks up and I'm hit with all the emotinos that fill her eyes. Fear, worry, longing, regret. Regret is what makes me let go of her hand. I put some distance between us and place my hands on top of the table to support my weight. She regrets coming here. She regrets everything. Our friendship. My love for her.

"What did you see?" I repeat.

"My father." She breaths. "He was coughing and..." I can hear the tears that aren't falling.

I just need to say the words and she's free. Out of my life. Forever. I prepare myself but I can't. I'm too selfish and I want her here with me. I take a deep breath.

"You are free." There is no turning back.

"W-what?" She moves closer.

I look up and stare at her.

"You are free." It's getting harder to speak. "You are no longer my prisoner."

"You mean it?" She says hopefully.

"Yes." I tremble.

A little smile appears on her lips but disappears as soon as it came.

"I don't know how to thank you." She rests her hand on my arm.

You don't need to thank me. Just stay here with me it's what I want to say. I turn so I'm facing her and, very softly, rest my hand on her cheek.

"Go and take the mirror." I say. "So you can always remember the good times we had together."

She looks at me intensely. I almost regret everything I said.

"Thank you." She leaves but stops at the door. "You are a good friend." The she's gone.

I turn to look at the rose. Just three petals left. I don't stand a chance. I sigh. I should have fought harder for her. I should have told her sooner. Why? Why did this happen now?

"Master?" Haymitch asks.

"I let her go." I touch the glass dome protecting the rose.

"Sir?"

I grab the dome and throw it against the wall. It shatters into millions of brilliant pieces. I face Haymitch.

"I let her go!" I shout.

Haymitch swallows tickly. "Why?"

Because I'm a fucking stupid bastard. I grab a chair and break it sending a few pieces near him.

"Because I love her!" I scream. "Is that what you wanted to hear!?"

"I mean - of course not. I..." He stammers.

"Get out now." I growl.

He backs away and leaves, closing the door.

I scream and start destroying the furniture. I just want to left alone. I release all my anger on breaking every object in my room. I see my painting. I remove it from the wall and stare at it. This is the real me. A spoiled, selfish, rudeless man that wants everything and nothing. I break it and rip it into pieces. I look around the room. All I see is destruction caused by a monster. I am that monster.

I remove my jacket and waistcoat. I rip them too. I don't want a remembrance of this night or anything before that. Those are all memories of a dream. A dream that was too good to be true. I walk to the table and stand there staring at the night. The sky is now painted with angry, destructive gray clouds. Just like this room. And me.

There's a knock on the door. I don't react to it. The door opens with a creak.

"Sir there are people trying to invade the castle." Mrs. Everdeen alerts desperate.

I say nothing.

"Sir please we have to do something." She pleads.

"Let them." I tell her. My voice holds no emotion.

"But sir..." She pauses.

The door closes. I sigh. Let them come and see the beast. The lonely and futile beast.

Suddenly I feel a stab on my shoulder. I scream in agony. When I look, an arrow is stuck in my shoulder and by the door a man is holding a bow.


	12. Saving Him

**This isn't the last chapter. *does happy dance* I thought and felt this should be until Peeta is shot. Tell Katniss's side. In this chapter I take a whole different turn from the film. I hope you like it. You can see badass Katniss XD**

**I don't own THG or BatB. Now Enjoy!**

* * *

I feel empty. Something is missing inside of me and I want to know what it is. I want to feel complete. A whole person.

Since I left the castle, I've been feeling strange. I can't think straight but I have to keep my head clear for my father. I found him passed out on the road just outside of town. He had a bruise in his brow and was burning up with a fever. Now he is in bed sleeping and I'm here, sited in chair next to his bed, trying to sort my mind.

Leaving Peeta was so hard. The hurt look he had when he looked at me one last time almost made me regret leaving him. He had become my best friend through those two months. He showed me amazing things, made me smile, laugh, get angry and cry but I always enjoyed his company. I no longer saw the beast but a loving and caring man. And he's gone. Forever.

My father stires a little and opens his eyes very slowly.

"Katniss?" He looks at me.

"Shh." I grab his hand. "Everything is fine. I'm here."

"I thought I had lost you." He squeezes my hand.

"Of course not." I get up from the chair and kneel beside him, on the floor. "I would never leave you."

"But how did you escape?" He asks concerned.

"He let me go, dad." I smile sadly.

"What?"

"He isn't bad anymore. He's friendly and caring." I feel my eyes burn with tears. "He is my friend."

A loud bang comes from downstairs. Someone has just entered the house. I look at my father and he looks alarmed.

"Stay here." I get from the floor and leave the room. When I reach the stairs, I see Gale and a group of men at the bottom of the staircase, holding torches and some weapons.

"Ah Katniss. Whom I was looking for." He smiles.

"What are you doing here?" I ask angrily.

"Where is your father?" He climbs the remaining steps.

"My father?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yes darling. Your father." He says.

"Don't call me that." I warn.

"I can call you what I want when we're married." Married? He takes a hold of my arm and pulls me closer to him. "Now where is your father?"

"Katniss?" My father appears at the bedroom door.

"Mellark. So nice to see you." Gale says sarcastically.

My father looks at him and then at the hand holding my arm.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" My father takes a few steps towards him.

"Careful old man." Thom says. "We don't want the beast to catch you." They all laugh.

My eyes widden. They know about Peeta. I need to tell him. I break free from Gale's hold and climb down the stairs.

"Don't let her escape." Gale shouts.

I grab my bag and cape. I open the door and most of the town's people are standing outside my house.

"What are you all doing here?" I ask them.

An middle-age man with white hair and a nice carved white mustache approaches me.

"Don't worry mam." A deathly scent comes from his mouth. "Your father will be taken care." He motions to a carriage with a sign saying _Mental Hospital_. I gasp.

"My father is not crazy!" I shout.

"Of course not." I turn around and Gale appears with the group of man carrying my father. Gale grabs my arm again, preventing me from doing something.

"Take him away." He orders.

They lead my father to the carriage. I can't let them take him away. I need a distraction. The mirror. I reach inside my bag with the other hand and grab it.

"My dad is not crazy." I look at the mirror. "Show me Peeta." The green light appears and I turn the mirror so they can all see it. They gasp.

"Is he dangerous?" Someone asks.

"No." I look at the image in the mirror. I see Peeta. His eyes are empty. "He is kind. He is my friend."

"What!?" Gale takes the mirror from me and throws it agains the ground. It shatters into millions of pieces. I try to punch him but he grabs my wrist. "Your friend?" He says angrily. "He is a monster."

"No. You are." I spit at him.

He looks menacingly at me. "Lock the old man in the basement." He shouts and then looks at the town's people. "Grab all your torches and weapons. We are killing this beast!" Everyone cheers.

"No." He turns to me. "And you are coming with me." He leads me to his horse and makes me climb it. He settles behind me, encasing me in his arms, grabs the rein and motions for the horse to start running.

* * *

We reach the castle and stop in front of the door. Gale climbs out of the horse and helps me climb down the horse, always holding me tightly.

"Lets see if your friend will come and save you." He smiles greedily. "Open the door."

They bring a big trunk and position it in front of the castle's door. I can't do nothing but watch as they try to open it. I should have never left the castle. Peeta would be safe and I would be with him. I feel something wet on my cheek. I look up at the sky and the clouds looks so dark, they are ready to explode. The rain starts falling with intensity, my hair and cape are already wet. Suddenly there's a loud crack and the door opens. Gale looks at me and smirks. We walk inside the castle and into the main hall. It's so dark but I can shape out a few lights coming from a corner. They knew we were coming. I smile a little.

We walk slowly throught the hall. Suddenly the room lights up and it is filled with shouts. Objects start attacking the men. A few objects reach Gale and he looses his hold on me, trying to fight them. I start running, fast, hoping to find Peeta upstairs. I climb the stairs and when I reach the top floor, I feel someone grab my ankle and pull me down. I scream. My back hits the steps and Gale is on top of me.

"You know where he is?" He asks through clenched teeth.

I push him off me by punching his face. He gets off me and falls down the stairs. I get up quickly and continue running. I run through various halls and reach the West Wing. I feel a hand cover my mouth and another wrap something in my wrist. I'm turned around and Gale has a broken nose with blood covering it. He ties my other wrist.

"You are a feisty girl. That's why I like you." He smirks madly.

We climb the stairs and walk down the hall to Peeta's room. Gale grabs my wrists and ties the rest of the rope to the doorknob. He pulls the rope until my hands are touching the knob. The rope is almost cutting the flow of blood from my hands.

"Say goodbye to your friend." He opens the door very slowly. He sets the bow and arrow and stops. He fires the arrow. I hear a loud scream.

_Peeta._

**Review!**


	13. Love

**This is the last chapter :( I hope you all enjoyed reading my fan. I had a lot of fun writing it :) I want to thank all the people that followed and favourite this fan. I love your support. You guys are awsome. Now I hope you like this chapter. It is very different from the movie and it ends where it ends. I felt that was the right ending. Nothing more needs to be said. If I feel the need to write one last chapter it will be an epilogue but right now this fan is over. Maybe some time in the future I'll write :)**

**One more last time I'll say this: I don't own THG or BatB. Enjoy!**

* * *

I need to save Peeta. I struggle against the rope. Gale enters the room and I can hear something colliding and then glass breaking. I try to set free of the rope but it is too wrapped around my wrists that's leaving red marks on my skin and I'm not strong enought to break the doorknob.

I give up after a few minutes of struggling with the rope. My wrists are too red and the rope has red stains on it. My blood. I sink to the floor and rest my back against the door with my arms above my head. I should have come sooner and none of this would have happen. Peeta is going to die because of me. This all my fault. I'm going to loose him. Forever. I close my eyes.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?" I open my eyes and Prim is standing in front of me by my knees.

My eyes widen. "Can you cut through this?" I move my arms for her to see the rope. She looks up and smiles.

"Yes." She starts walking away.

"Where are you going? You can't leave me now." I panic. Then she's out of sight.

I'm left in silence. I try to focus on any sound coming from Peeta's room. I find nothing. I move my body a little and peak inside the room. I gasp. Everything is ruined. The balcony's window is shattered. The glass is lying on the floor by her entrance.

"Katniss." I turn and see Prim holding a knife.

"Prim!" I snap. "You shouldn't be holding that."

She rolls her eyes. "Stay still."

She jumps to my leg and then to my arm. She reaches the doorknob and starts sawing the rope. I can feel the rope losing its grip on my wrists. The rope comes undone from the doorknob and I get up from the floor. I help Prim and put her on the floor. I grab the knife and cut the remaining rope around my wrists.

"Thank you." I drop the rope and the knife on the floor. I enter the room and walk fast to the balcony. I reach the balcony railing and look down. I don't see any of them. The rain is soacking my already wet hair and it's starting to cling my clothes to my body. I start passing my leg to the other side of the railing when I see shadows moving and hear shouts. Gale and Peeta appear from the darkness. They are fighting one another. Gale is aiming an arrow at Peeta. _No._

"Peeta." I call.

They both look at me. Gale is shocked and Peeta is looking at me surprisingly. I pass my other leg but my foot rest on a slippery tile and I start falling down the roof. I scream and close my eyes. I wait for the big fall but I collide against something warm and soft instead. I open my eyes. I'm looking Peeta's blue eyes.

"Are you ok?" He asks concerned.

I keep looking at him thinking he is a dream. That he is just my imagination and he'll disappear any minute now. I feel tears running down my face mixed with the heavy raindrops. I rest my head against his chest. Here is warm and safe. I feel him wrap his arms around me very slowly afraid he is going to break me.

Suddenly Peeta screams. I move away from him quick and see Gale stab a knife in Peeta's torso. I gasp. Gale has a malicious smile on as he removes the blade and Peeta falls to the floor.

"What have you done?" I shout angrily.

"I'm sorry I interrupted the moment." He laughs.

He grabs my arm roughly and starts climbing the roof dragging me with him. I struggle with him but he holds on more tightly. We pass the railing to the side of the balcony but Gale is pulled back. I look down and see Peeta pulling him. His wound is bleeding awfully. Gale still has his hand on my arm. I get him to release me but end up falling on the wet, slippery balcony floor. His hand is holding onto the railing but it slips and he falls. I hear screams. I get up with difficulty and see Gale falling down the cliff. He's gone. I see Peeta trying to hold onto the tiles. I try to reach his arm without falling and pull him to the safety of the balcony. I lay him down on the floor. I kneel beside him and look at his face. His eyes are closed and his breathing is shallow. I touch his cheek very softly and he opens his eyes.

"Hi." He smiles tired.

I smile and feel the tears trailing down my face again. He raises his hand and rests it against my cheek. He cleans some of the tears with his thumb. I rest my hands around his wrist.

"I never thought you would come back." He says slowly.

I try to answer but a sad chuckle is what comes out.

"I guess this is what I deserve for letting you go." He continues.

"No." I say hoarsely.

"I was stupid for letting you go and-and..." He stammers.

"Shh." I calm him. "I'm here now."

"I should have fought harder for you." He tries to smile.

"No." I shake my head. A few strands of hair fall to my face but Peeta moves them behind my ear. His hand falls from my face.

"I'm just glad I got to see you one last time." He whispers.

His eyes close and his head drops to the side. I touch his face.

"Peeta?" I plead.

He doesn't answer. Now the tears are falling freely. I rest my head against his chest trying to hear that warm and safe sound that's his heart but find nothing. Silence. Emptiness. I grab his hand in both of mine and let my head rest on his chest.

"Please." I sob quietly." Don't leave me."

I turn my head and plant a soft kiss over his heart.

"I love you." I keep crying, holding onto him.

Suddenly I start hearing a faint sound of something colliding with the floor. I open my eyes and Peeta's hand is glowing. I sit up straight and see his entire body glowing. I hear that sound again and when I look up, different lights are falling from the sky and colliding with the floor, surrounding me and Peeta. I feel Peeta being pushed off of the floor. I let go of his hand and back away quickly, resting against the balcony railing.

I can't believe what I'm seeing. His whole body is glowing with light and the falling lights are surrounding and also touching him while he floats in the air. All the sudden, one of the falling lights hits his arm and it transforms into something more human. I gasp. He is changing. The same thing happens with his whole body until a cloud of smoke is the only thing covering his body. He is rested on the floor. I stay glued to my spot with my hands grabbing the railing. This stranger starts moving, trying to get up. This is a different person. I don't know him. He isn't Peeta. He is more muscled and the clothes stay too big on him. He gets up with his back turned to me. I hold my breath. He turns around and I'm hit with nothing but beauty.

He is beautiful. He has dirty blond hair that is all messed up. A strong jaw defines his face. I dare myself to look at his chest. With the shirt beaing too big and with cuts in some places I can see a sculptured chest with broad shoulders. I blush a little. I move my eyes to his face and he has a genuine smile. I don't know this stranger but he's too familiar.

"Katniss?"

He moves closer to me leaving almost no space and grabs my hand in his, putting them between us. I look at his eyes. They are impossibly blue. It's a crystal, pure, serene blue that I'm so familiar with and they are also staring at mine. Gray and Blue meet again. I smile and move my other hand to touch his face. I trail my fingertips through his brow, under his eyes, along his nose and finally his lips. He is watching my every move. He removes my hand from his lips and rest it over his heart. It is beating faster than usual.

He starts leaning in and then his lips are on mine. It's so unreal. His lips feel warm against mine and they send sparks throught them to the rest of my body. I also close my eyes and kiss him back. He moves his hands so he is holding me safely in his arms. One is on my upper back and the other is around my waist. I rest my hands on his chest. He is kissing me so passionately, I feel light-headed and out of breath. We break away and he rests his forehead against mine. I still have my eyes closed and I think his are too.

"Sir." Someone gasps.

I open my eyes and Peeta is looking behind him. I try to get a glimpse and when I look, four strangers are standing by the shattered door. I look around me and the castle looks so different. Everything breaths new life and light. The sky is tainted a light blue with the sun shinning. When I look at Peeta again, he is looking at me with a big grin. He kisses me again.

"I love you."

* * *

**Be kind and review one last time :)**

**Oh and who is ready for some Catching Fire trailer? *fangirling***


	14. Epilogue

**Hi! Well here is the epilogue. I wrote two versions and this one seemed the right one. It is kind of small but I'm not very good at writing epilogues. I hope you like it.**

**I don't own THG characters or BatB universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

The arrow misses the target again. I sigh frustated. I have been all day trying to hit at least the target but it always misses it by an inch. I move to pick up the fallen arrow on the grass.

It is a sunny day, since we are in Spring, and there's a small breeze blowing the trees' leafs. I have been learning how to use a bow since I read this one book where there was a girl that hunted in the woods. It looked so cool and easy. Yeah right... I practice every day since I started last month and I never hit the target.

I walk to my place again and place the arrow on the bow. I lift the bow and -

"Boo!" I jump and the arrow flies, hitting a tree trunk.

I turn around. Peeta is standing there with a big smile.

"I could have hit the target." I snap at him.

He is startled by my reaction. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to say hi."

I sigh. "It's ok."

"What's wrong?" He touches my cheek.

"I can't hit the freaking target." I say exasperated.

He chuckles. I scowl at him. "Sorry." He scratches his hair. "Well... Position yourself as you were about to shoot." I look at him.

"Come on."

I do as he says and give a space between my feet. I lift the bow. "And now what?"

He comes behind me and circles me with his arms. I blush. With his both hands, he raises my arms to the right position. He moves his hands to mine and holds the bow with me. "Breath and relax." I feel his breath on the side of my face.

"And let go." I release the arrow. It hits the bull's eye. I stare at the arrow in the middle of the target. I hit the target.

"See?" Peeta says.

I turn around in his arms and give him a tight hug. He hugs me with the same force too.

"Thank you." I look at him.

He is smiling a genuine smile. He lets go of me and takes my bow from my hands. He positions it on the grass and then grabs my hands. He clears his throat.

"Katniss," He starts. "I... - ok this is hard to say." I squeeze his hands.

"Alright." He drops to one knee. My eyes widen. "I love you very much. I couldn't possibly not spend an entire day with you. You make me happy. Like a lot." I chuckle.

"Will you marry me?"

I want to answer but no words get out. This is so unexpected. A million thoughts are running through my mind.

I have live here for about an year. I love Peeta very much. I would never trade this life for my old one, just to live in loneliness. My father is also living here in the castle. _Will he approve?_ Of course he'll approve. I have seen him and Mrs. Everdeen spend a lot of time together and talking. I think something will come out of there. I want to spend every possible moment with Peeta. I look at him. His big smile has turned into a small one. I take a deep breath.

"Yes." I nod.

His eyes light up and he smiles like the happiest man in the world. He suddenly picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck because he is spinning us. He starts dancing around the garden.

"Peeta!" I can't help but laugh.

He stops and puts me down. I remove my arms from around his neck and place my hands on each side of his face. I smile too. He leans down and kisses me softly. We stand there, in the middle of the garden, holding each other.

This is a new beginning of our life together. On our wedding day, we promised to never let the other go. To love unconditionally. And when two years later I give birth to our precious little girl, I know that this love will never end.

**There you have it! Now review :)**


End file.
